Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a funnel and a removable cartridge holder that are used with a reusable beverage filter or coffee/beverage brewing pod.
Background
Single-serve coffee (beverage brewing) systems are created to prepare only enough coffee or beverage for a single portion. Single-serve coffee systems can reduce both the time needed to brew hot beverages while simplifying the brewing process by eliminating several steps. Conventional single-serve coffee systems may include coffee pods or packets that include pre-packaged ground coffee beans in their own filter, coffee capsules with plastic or aluminum packaging to be used within a single—proprietary machine and are thus not interchangeable, or coffee bags modeled after tea bags.
However, there is a high monetary and environmental cost associated with creating and disposing individual coffee pods, packets, or bags. This is because for each serving a new coffee pod, brewing pod, packet, or bag must be created, which creates a lot of waste. Alternatively, there is a high monetary cost associated with having to purchase a specialized brewing machine to utilize coffee capsules.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a funnel connected with a removable cartridge holder and a reusable beverage filter or pod that can be used in a conventional coffee maker to make a single cup of coffee.